


Lesson Learned

by Keelynoelle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Fighting, Fontcest, Graphic, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Pain, Rape, Sad, This isn't happy, Trust abuse, Underfell Pap fucks up blue, Vent Writing, Violence, mentions of abuse, mentions of past rape, mentions of relationships - Freeform, non-con, seriously, unwanted touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelynoelle/pseuds/Keelynoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, can't say I didn't see this coming. I just hoped it would be happier. I got inspired from </p><p><a href="http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/149162710714/x">this artwork by sanspar</a> a while back. I wanted it to be happier but erm, kinda took it to a bad place...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, can't say I didn't see this coming. I just hoped it would be happier. I got inspired from 
> 
> [this artwork by sanspar](http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/149162710714/x) a while back. I wanted it to be happier but erm, kinda took it to a bad place...

A howl of laughter echoed in the noisy bar. Sans glanced away from his chocolate milkshake to stare back at the source. His brother Papyrus had on his comedic glasses making bizarre noises as Underfell Sans clutched his middle laughing hysterically. Sans quickly glanced away burying himself in his milkshake.

“Disgusting isn't it?” Fell commented, staring ahead. Blue looked up at him before glancing back at the two skeletons cackling behind him.

“Not disgusting,” He said as if trying to find a better word for it.

“Please, I can feel your misery pouring out of you. You hate it.” Blue looked away, staring down at his drink.

“I don't. What kind of brother would I be for disliking Papyrus' choice of friends? Red is nice. I am happy for both of them. I was never fond of his glasses jokes but Sans loves them. They found someone who loves jokes and can laugh along with them. That's great.” Sans voiced, his words sounding anything but joyous.

“I hate it too, you know,” Papyrus noted, biting back a smirk. True, Papyrus did loath someone stealing his brother's attention. The very idea that someone was making his brother laugh that loudly and feel that happy fueled him with rage. Papyrus was a jealous skeleton, he would freely admit that. He didn't like others around his brother. However, Papyrus knew how to handle his emotions. The kinder, bluer version of his brother didn't. Papyrus could feel his misery consuming him. God, he was so naive, so pure. Papyrus could snap him easily but he had no beef with the little, blue Sans. No, Papyrus had eyes on his lazier self stealing away his brother. This Underswap Papyrus needed to learn a lesson.

Blue peered up and him and Underfell Papyrus put on his best somber expression. “It's annoying really, irresponsible too. This was supposed to be a meet up between all four of us yet they walk off leaving us here. It's rude of them. What if we hated each other? Had nothing in common? Forced to sit here in silence, awkward and miserable. They'd be completely unaware and still are. They haven't even glanced over in this direction. We're forgotten.” Blue's pupils faded and Papyrus took a small sip of his drink. “If there is one thing I hate it is being forgotten. Abandoned by someone I trusted so much. My own brother oblivious to me.” Blue looked ready to cry and Papyrus rested his hand on his back those wide, blue eyes on him. “I know how to get their attention back, though.” Sans' pupils brightened and Papyrus felt something wicked inside of him grow.

“You do?” What an idiot.

“Oh yes, I do it all the time. Sans forgets his place a lot. He always comes crawling back begging for forgiveness. I can show you how to get your brother back. Wouldn't it be nice to have your brother back? Have him care about you again? To no longer be out of his mind but now his top priority? I can give you your Papyrus back, do you want that Blue?” Sans found himself nodding before he could even think it over. A damn fool but not as big of one as his brother. Oh no, that lethargic scum was about to learn exactly what happens when his eyes wander away from his brother. Perhaps after this, the bastard will be taught a valuable lesson.

“Good, then listen to me very carefully.” Papyrus leaned closer to the skeleton beside him. “I want you to leave the bar without grabbing their attention. Meet me outside, alright?” Sans seemed hesitant.

“But, I always let Pappy know where I am going.”

“Then I guess you don't want him back then.” Papyrus cooled stated, resuming his previous position. “We can sit here in silence then. Ignored.”

“N-No! I-I...I just have to leave?” Papyrus' fingers curled around his glass.

“Without alerting them. This is a secret trick after all. You'll ruin the surprise for him if he sees you.”

“Okay,” Sans said warily at first. The two skeletons behind them chuckled away and Sans cringed nodding his head. “Okay!”

Sans waited for when the two were hunched over laughing hysterically to slip out the door. Papyrus lingered with a smirk, finishing his drink before slipping by the two without being noticed. Sans waited for him outside fiddling with his gloves. Spotting Papyrus he rushed over rocking on his heels.

“What now?” He asked and Papyrus slid his arm over the skeleton's shoulders. What now indeed, Fell thought. There was so many ideas running through his skull all wicked and evil but he couldn't just hurt them. No, he needed to break them. Scar them. Send a message that would never be forgotten.

“Now we return to your house,” He said, casually strolling down the street with the skeleton.

 “And then?”

“You'll see.” The list narrowed down in his head selecting only the cruelest of punishments.

“And, this'll work? He'll...pay more attention to me?” Oh, the hope in his voice. It filled Papyrus with such twisted joy.

“I assure you, he'll never let you out of his sight.” Papyrus smiled and Sans grinned excited by the plan.

“Okay! I trust you!” Papyrus' smile grew. Trust. Now that gave Papyrus an idea. Their words were so different in more ways than one. The biggest, minus the significant lack of death, was the relationship each pair of brothers had. Fell would freely admit without any shame that he and his brother were lovers. Sans too found no shame in admitting it either. In their world family was a rare thing. If you had one you either tried to kill them or fuck them and the Fell brothers both agreed they'd prefer screwing over killing. The Swap brothers were a different story. Families were not rare and incest wasn't exactly smiled upon. After Fell confessed his relationship with his brother the Swap brothers did as well and Papyrus was shocked to find they had only just established anything at all and that it was very hidden. Blue had remained ignorant for quite some time and his brother was more than happy with any relationship his brother wanted romantic or not. The Swap brothers had hardly even touched one another, Papyrus admitting they had only given one another a hand job and only Papyrus tried anything oral.

The slow and tedious pointlessness of it drove Fell mad. Now at first he may have been rather rough on his brother, but with time they established themselves. After a few brutal fuckings, some of which not exactly consensual, Sans demanded a safe word and for it to be valued or he was out. Papyrus agreed, and their trust was built upon that. As more experiments were tried and limits pushed, that trust grew stronger. Sans adjusted well to Papyrus' preferences and soon Papyrus realized he'd only ever use their safe word if there was a life or death problem. Papyrus was proud to admit he had never once broken Sans' trust and ignore their safe word. It made things easier for them knowing that at least with each other they could not only relax but not have to put up with shit they didn't want to endure.

The Swaps however always trusted one another. Little Blue trusted anyone. Stretch trusted his brother. Trusted him to tell him everything, when he left, where he'd go, who he was with. But now, that trust was broken. Sans didn't tell his brother he had left. Yet, Papyrus still waited in the bar thinking his brother was there with him. Fell wanted to laugh at the two fools. Fell wouldn't trust his brother outside his house and constantly kept an eye on him. But in a world where death wasn't awaiting every corner, you relied on the word of monsters. And Papyrus was going to find out how reliable that really was.

“Good.” Fell smiled as Sans opened the front door to the Underswap's home and stepped inside. His hand rested over his belt glancing around the house. Similar to his own in set up but far too colorful. He doubted a torture chamber had been installed meaning a bedroom was the best place for his plan.

“Now, what?” Sans asked, bubbling with excitement.

“To your room.” Sans led them up and Papyrus nodded sitting on the bed. “Come sit on the bed with me.” He said, patting the spot beside him. Sans went over and sat himself down, kicking his legs. Papyrus almost couldn't believe how easy this was. He was sitting on Blue's bed, the skeleton totally unaware of the plan unfolding before him. Papyrus could act right now. He could grab the skeleton, holding him down at he broke him, beat him, touched him. His soul swelled at the thought imagination running wild at the idea of Underswap Papyrus walking in, finding his brother defiled and crushed. If there was one thing Papyrus loved most in this world it was his darling brother Sans. And wouldn't it just be a treat to take away Sans' innocents and taint him forever with his seed, but also watch Stretch shrivel up and die before him.

Papyrus inhaled shakily, getting far too excited. He needed to wait, calm down. He didn't often play with his food, but he found that when he did it was one of the most satisfying meals he'd ever have. Papyrus couldn't dive in yet. No, he needed to lure Sans in. Easy him in, and if he still fought? Well, then Papyrus would pounce.

“Now, I find the best way for this to work is by jealousy,” he began. “You know how some monsters are. They forget what they have, how good some monsters are. You, Sans, are a great monster.” Papyrus rested his hand on Sans' femur. “A true treasure, Papyrus doesn't realize how lucky he is. But, we'll remind him.” Papyrus smiled, squeezing the femur gently. “It's just like a child, you take the one toy they aren't playing with and suddenly they want it even though it never interested them before. Papyrus has discarded you. You are a boring toy. But,” Papyrus hand slid up San's femur and the skeleton glanced down still keeping his smile present, “we will show him that you are the best toy.” Papyrus leaned close, a playful smile on his face. “Do you trust me, Sans? Do you trust me to get your brother back?”

“Of course,” Sans said without hesitation. Gods, this was too easy.

“Well then, let's start.” He grinned, his hand running over Sans' pelvis. His gloved hand ran over the top of his ilium, curling around the bottom vertebrae before trailing down his sacrum. Sans tensed and reached down to still the hand.

“W-Wait um-”

“I thought you trust me, Sans,” Papyrus told him, faking hurt. His fingers massaged the bone under him watching the skeleton blush and whimper.

“I-I do but wh-what exactly are you-” He was cut off by a squeak as Papyrus dived deeper into Sans' shorts down to the coccyx.

“It's pretend,” Papyrus soothed him, his other hand sliding down his sternum causing Sans to shiver. “A little tease, if you will. Papyrus will burst through that door any minute now and see me doing this and get to overcome with jealousy. Knowing that others are out to get you will make him never leave your side.” Papyrus murmured, placing kisses along Sans' neck.

“B-But couldn't we find s-some other way-AH!” Papyrus curled his middle finger around Sans' pubic and stroked it. His ring and index phalanges followed rubbing the pubic and feeling the buzz of magic. Fell licked up Sans' neck his other hand running under the smaller skeletons' shirt and toying with his ribs. Sans moaned loudly, trying to cover his blushing face.

“They aren't nearly as effective as this one,” Papyrus told the skeleton. “Plus it feels good doesn't it?” Sans hesitantly nodded, whimpering as Papyrus finger ran down his sternum again. “Then feel good. Just think of it like a massage. This doesn't mean anything, don't make it so hard. Just feel good.” Papyrus muttered, hot breath on Sans' neck. Fell smirked, nibbling on Blue's clavicle, his finger expertly working at his pelvis getting his magic to spread. Sans moaned, spine arching into the touch.

“B-But Papyrus said-”

“Papyrus also said he'd stay by your side,” Papyrus whispered, kissing Sans' neck. “That he'd be there for you. Always love you. But where is he now?” Sans whimpered as Papyrus licked a long strip of his clavicle before biting it gently. His fingers worked at the knot of the bandana until it was off. Sans whimpered as Papyrus tried to remove his shirt. He struggled, leaning away from the taller skeleton panting as he tried to free himself.

“I-I don't-I don't want this,” Sans told him pushing away and standing up.

“Sh,” Papyrus cooed, placing a finger over Sans' mouth. “I understand Sans, really I do,” Papyrus said sitting Sans on his lap. “But, Blue please, you don't have to do a thing.” He said gently, running his hands down Blue's arms. “You said you trust me. I know what's best.” Papyrus kissed him softly and Sans pulled away.

“Y-Yeah, but-”

“Blue, please…” Papyrus chuckled his grip tightened and Sans tensed. He pulled back so Sans could see him, a malevolent grin on his face. “Stop acting like you have a choice.”

 

~*~

 

Papyrus glanced up at the bar where his brother was and frowned when he noticed no one was there. He took in the fact that Fell was missing as well and felt himself begin to worry.

“A-And then I said-” Red struggled to force out, laughing too hard.

“Hey, where's your brother?” Papyrus asked and Red looked over at the bar and shrugged.

“Hell if I know. He hates these places. Probably went home,” Red answered taking a large gulp of his drink.

“Did you see my brother at all?” Papyrus asked standing up and looking around for him.

“He probably went home too. Maybe they both left. I don't know man, stop worrying about it.”

“Sans wouldn't leave without telling me,” Papyrus told the smaller skeleton who's grin was faltering at how uneasy Papyrus was.

“Look, dude, he probably forgot. Maybe he was drinking. Maybe he was a little drunk or something.” Sans shrugged.

“He doesn't drink alcohol and that doesn't sound like him,” Papyrus muttered walking over to Muffet who was filling four cups at once. “You see where Sans went?” He asked and Muffet glanced up, using one of her arms to point to the door.

“Left like an hour ago, hun. Your twin followed a few minutes later.” Papyrus' frown grew. “Why? Something up? Thought you knew.”

“Must of forgot, thanks.” He said before storming out.

“Hey wait up!” Red called running after him. “Where's the fire, pal?”

“Something isn't right,” Papyrus voiced. “Sans wouldn't leave without telling me. He's a creature of habit. He doesn't break those habits. So why did he leave with your brother following after him?”

“I don't know.” Sans blurted unhelpfully, as lost as he was. “Maybe he asked Boss to tell you and he forgot. I think you're looking into this too much. Where are you going anyways? Can you slow down, Stretch? I'm like, half your size here.” Papyrus didn't slow down, an uneasy feeling spreading inside him.

“I'm going home. Sans should be there.”

“Should? Where else would he be?”

“I don't know. Alphys maybe.”

“Hey bud, listen.” Sans grabbed Papyrus sleeve stopping him. “Relax man, I'm sure everything's fine. Look, I'll go see Alphys alright? I got your number. I'll call you if I find him, okay?” Papyrus took in a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah, okay, thanks.” Sans smiled, patting Papyrus' arm.

“No problem. Be cool, man. It's your brother we're talking about. It's not like he's running off doing anything illegal.” Papyrus offered a small smile and Sans patted his back before disappearing. Papyrus resumed his walk back home. He really shouldn't be as panicked as he was but he just couldn't help it. He cared for Sans a lot and was a bit over protective but he usually had that under control. What made him worry was Sans' abnormal behavior. His brother stuck to his schedule and habits without fail, he was borderline obsessed with it. In bed by nine, wake up at six, train for five hours, one break at twelve. After years of habits, how else would Papyrus react but with concern when Sans broke it?

With his soul beating in his chest as he approached home he broke into a run as he saw the lights on. He threw open the door looking around but saw no one.

“Sans?” He called and stopped when he heard a steady pounding coming from Sans' bedroom. What? “Sans?” He tried again taking the stairs two at a time. Papyrus swore he heard whimpering coming from the other side and he knocked on the door. “Sa-”

“Pappy!” Sans cried out. “Pappy help!” A numbing feeling shot down Papyrus' spine. With a single kick, Papyrus broke the door down not even bothering to check if it was locked. His eye was glowing ready to attack but his body was frozen in place at what he saw.

Sans lay face down on his bed held down by red tendrils. His neck scarf was shoved into his mouth muffling his screams as tears poured from his sockets. His frightened and dim pupils landed on Papyrus begging him for help. On top of him was Fell, his dick buried inside of the skeleton. He pounded away at him causing Sans to shriek and cry out, no doubt pleaded behind the mouth full of fabric.

“There he is!” Fell laughed, each word earning a hard thrust before he stopped, rolling his hips inside of Sans. Sans turned away ashamed as the lewd noised filled the air. “The man of the hour.” Fell yanked Sans head back forcing him to stare at his brother. “See Sans? I told you he'd come.” Fell grinned and Papyrus' hand shot out, two blasters summoned and ready to fire but they stopped. Fell yanked Sans up, using him as a shield still impaled on the skeletons' cock. He sobbed, wanting to hide but Fell held onto his neck keeping him upright.

“Let him go,” Papyrus snarled and Fell laughed.

“I can feel your rage from here, how exciting.” He cackled, thrusting up and causing Sans to shriek. “You feel it, Sans? You made this so much more difficult than it needed to be. If you had just listened this would have gone by a lot nicer.” Fell scowled playfully.

“Let him go!” Papyrus shouted his blasters charged and wanting to fire. He couldn't, not with Sans still in the bastard's grasp. Papyrus knew better than to pull something with Fell holding him.

“So mad and at the wrong person. This is all your fault.” Fell told his twin, free hand roaming Sans' body. The red tendrils tightened, holding Sans' arm behind him preventing him from struggling or fighting back.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Papyrus snarled.

“You were ignoring him.” Papyrus cooed, running a hand down Sans' face, the skeleton flinched away from it. “Ignoring him, acting like he wasn't there like he didn't matter. Sans felt so lonely, so defeated. He went to the only monster who cared. His big brother abandoned him after all.” Papyrus was trembling, consumed with so much anger he was practically blinded by it. “You stopped carrying about him so I went ahead and showed Sans how must he really meant. How he should be treated, treasure.” Fell groaned eyes locked onto Papyrus as he bit down on Sans' clavicle, rutting into him. The red appendages pulled Sans' legs apart displaying the sight for Papyrus. “I promised him I'd get his brother back. That I'd show you how special Sans really is. And boy,” Fell cackled, removing the gag in Sans' mouth at the exact time he slammed the small skeleton on his cock. Sans screams echoed in the house, and Papyrus summoned another attack wanting to destroy Fell but unable to. “He's one hell of a fuck.”

“Fell let him go or-”

“Or what?” Fell asked his hand reaching under Sans' ribs to grab his soul. Sans cried out engulfed in terror. “Better control that temper, scum. Hate to have a little accident.” Papyrus called off his attacks knowing Fell was not one to make empty threats.

“P-Pappy I'm sorry!” Sans cried, his body throbbing in pain.

“Oh hush now, Blue. You wanted this to happen. Look at him.” Fell forced Sans to look at his brother, shallowly thrusting into him. “See that rage? That protective aura? He's never going to leave you. You'll never be alone again.” Sans sobbed, turning away completely ashamed. “So shy, how cute. You are so different from my own brother.” Fell let out a grunt feeling himself reaching his end. “Why don't you tell him, Sans? Tell him how you feel?”

“N-No.” He begged and Fell growled, yanking Sans back down on his dick pummeling his abused hole and causing his to wail.

“Tell him,” Fell demanded thrusting wildly into the skeleton.

“I-I was jealous!” Sans sobbed, still being lifted and slammed back down. “I-I-AH! I-I felt l-lonely and-Ah stop!” Sans pleaded trying to close his legs but the tendrils forced them open until the joints stung.

“Stop it!” Papyrus begged and Fell glares squeezing the soul and causing Sans to shriek.

“Continue,” Fell ordered, scraping his claws down Sans' ribs.

“I-I just want you-you back. I-I felt alone. I'm sorry. I w-was wrong. I didn't-” Sans was cut off by a high pitch shriek and Fell let out a breathy laugh.

“You really should have trained your brother better, scum. You pathetic relationship was pitiful at best. This wouldn't be nearly as hard if you didn't treat him like a child. Besides, he'll give up after the fifth fuck. My Sans did and look at how happy we are. Blue will learn to love it.” Fell grinned feeling his climax approached, rapidly thrusting into the skeleton drinking in his screams and begs. “But I'm glad you didn't. I love breaking in new toys.” Fell impaled him one last time, teeth clamped down on Sans' clavicle enough to break the bone as he came. Fell moaned rutting himself into Sans until he ran him dry, eyes locked onto Papyrus' the entire time. He groaned, licking over the marrow as Sans cried, a sobbing, broken mess.

“See what happens when you abandon your brother, Papyrus?” Fell panted, freeing his dick. Sans quivered, feeling the cum seep out of his abused hole. “What a horrible brother. So neglectful. Letting his brother get fucked and marked by someone else.” Fell ran his hands down Sans' pussy, roughing shoving three fingers in before pulling them out showing off the mixed cum. “Claimed.” Fell smirked resting the fingers on Sans' teeth. “Open up, little blue.” He cooed and Sans shook his head turning away. “Open or I'll shove something else inside you.” Fell threatened, a tendril trailing along Sans' opening. The skeleton sobbed and opened his mouth and the taller skeleton grinned. He let Sans lick his fingers clean before pulling them out and wiping his fingers across Sans' face.

“S-St-Stop p-please,” Sans begged and Fell kissed the side of his head.

“I will, Blue don't worry. I just needed your brother to know how precious you are. He needs to see you marked, claimed, own liked some animal. Like a pet, my pet,” Fell purred. “You are much more enjoyable to fuck than my brother. I love your screams,” Fell whispered before he pulled away facing Papyrus. “How pathetic..” He sighed, pulling his pants back up, still holding Sans' hostage. “There is no one else to blame but you for this situation. Even I've done some horrible things to my Sans. But at least I was never so careless as to let him be raped by some alternative version of his brother. How vile.” Fell stood up, and prepared himself for the attack he knew was coming. “But I guess he's still tight if you want to go,” Fell smirked, the tendrils positioning Sans so his entrance was on display for his brother. Sans trembled, struggling to hide himself from the demeaning position.

“Put him down, you fuck,” Papyrus ordered and Fell smirked glancing at Sans.

“Let's see who he goes to first, Sans. His brother in need or his enemy? I'm betting on the enemy.” Fell whispered to the skeleton. With the flick of his wrist, he sent Sans flying into the wall. He cried out but Papyrus didn't waste a second before he attacks Fell. Fell was ready, though, he countered the blasters with his own and skillfully dodged all attacks. Papyrus did have the upper hand having teleportation, but of all the Papyrus', Fell was the strongest. He had the highest level, most power, and would not fall to a lowly one HP monster. Papyrus would need far more than just his teleportation ability to win.

“Even now you still fail your brother!” Fell laughed, ducking a bone attack and kicking Papyrus' feet out from under him. He brought his foot down on Papyrus' rib and kicked his side. He pressed his knee into his spine forcing the monster down. “Attacking me knowing you can't win! But look at him.” Papyrus grabbed his twins skull, yanking it up so he was staring at the trembling mess that was his beloved Sans. “Look what I did to him. I shattered your little blue. Do you think he'll ever be the same? Do you think he'll look at you the same? Do you think that every time he looks at you he'll think of me forcing myself inside of him? Do you think he'll feel me raping him and defiling him with my cum marking him forever every time you touch him?”

Fell's cackling was stopped by the sound of a firing blaster. Fell's body blocked Swap's as he fired his blaster. One-third of his hp was gone and still trying to recover Swap pushed Fell off of him and began beating on him. He turned his soul blue, feeling Fell trapped as he summoned attack after attack watching as his hp depleted more and more. Fell fought back, trying with all his might to break away but couldn't. As his hp shrunk more and more he felt himself begin to panic. He struggled but to no avail. Swap towered over him, allowing his adrenaline and rage to guide him. All he wanted to do was rip the skeleton beneath him to shreds. He wanted to break every bone in his body. He wanted to destroy him until he was beating a pile of dust.

Fell had raped his brother. He held him down and forced himself in ignoring Sans screamed. He was probably basking in them! Getting off to his brother's shrieks and tears. All the while Papyrus sat at a bar, unaware his brother was being tormented just a mile away. How could he have let this happen?! How could he not have noticed? How could he have allowed this sick fuck to soil his brother?!

“Boss!” Red cried returning from his unsuccessful trip to Alphys'. Sans charged Swap, shoving him off his brother. “What the hell is going on?!” He demanded, taking in the scene. He had no time for answers, Swap just snarled and charged at Fell but Red summoned a wall of bones. “What's going on?!” The skeleton demanded.

“Sans you miserable creature get us out of here now!” Papyrus ordered and Red took one last glance at the two skeletons before grabbing his brother and teleporting away. Swap cried out in anger. Escaped?! How could he have let him escape?! He should chase after them. Finish the job. Kill the monster responsible for defiling his brother.

His brother.

Papyrus spun around, his anger vanishing instantly. Sans still laid curled up tightly on the floor. His crying hadn't stopped or slowed down and only seemed to get worst. His magic had vanished but his body was damaged and still stained. Cum coated his pelvis and the floor, fresh marrow seeping from open wounds. Sans' body rattled as he struggled to breathe, practically hyperventilating. An almost crushingly large waved of guilt drowned Papyrus. Tears were in his eyes, knees trembling so badly he could barely stand.

He had done this. He was responsible. He should have paid attention. Should have noticed Sans was unhappy. Should have seen him left. Should have been a better brother. He was so mad at Fell for raping Sans, but if Papyrus had just done his job as a brother it would have never happened.

 Papyrus inched closer, kneeling down a foot away.

“Sans?” Papyrus called in a broken voice. He gently brushed his hand against his shoulder and Sans shrieked flinching away violently.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-”

“Sh, Sans it's okay!” Papyrus soothed him, hesitant to touch Sans. San sobbed, bones rattling as he looked up to find his brother there. His tears flowed down his face like waterfalls, crumbling before his brother.

“I'm so sorry, Papyrus. I'm so sorry.” He cried and Papyrus reached out for him, holding him against his chest. Sans clung to him wailing and apologizing into Papyrus' hoodie. Papyrus just held him, gently stroking the back of his brother's skull as he whispered soothing words.

Sans took hours to stop crying. Nothing Papyrus did or said helped him and only made him cry more. When Sans finally stopped he clung to Papyrus, eyes barely open. They both had gone numb, consumed with their own toxic thoughts and emotions that poisoned them until they felt nothing.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Papyrus asked him but Sans didn't respond. “Sans?”

“No,” Sans said weakly. “I...I'm...” He trailed off, voice so soft Papyrus barely heard it.

“A shower? Or bath?” Papyrus offered and Sans barely nodded. “Okay,” Papyrus said, gently lifting Sans up. He went over to the tub and ran the hot water waiting for it to heat up before he set Sans down in the tub. He attempted to pull away but Sans panic, grabbing on and whimpering loudly.

“D-D-Don-Don't-t-”

“I'm not leaving,” Papyrus reassured. “I'm just grabbing a washcloth, okay?” Sans whimpered again but Papyrus remained still waiting for Sans to let him go. When he did Papyrus quickly rushed over to the sink, grabbing a rag before returning to his brother. The bathtub was slowly filling up and Sans held still as Papyrus cleaned him. Papyrus did his best to heal him as much as he could but some of the wounds needed to be bandaged. Papyrus let Sans clear his pelvis, choosing to empty the bath and rinse Sans off with clean water from the shower. Once cleaned, Papyrus wrapped Sans in three towels and patched up the bite marks and small fractures he saw. He then carried Sans into his own bedroom, setting him down on his floor mattress before shuffling around for clean clothes. Sans waited silently his bright pupils faded and almost nonexistent. He clung to Papyrus' pillow, expression only properly described as dead.

“I'm sorry, I'll do laundry tomorrow. I only wore this once but it's all I have.” Papyrus offered one of the many orange hoodies he had. Sans held out his shaking arms and Papyrus helped him into the hoodie that was more like a dress. Papyrus removed his own and his cargo shorts, leaving him in his usual pajamas. He went over and opened his blinds, supplying a sufficient amount of light as he turned off the main one. He went back over to his brother, crawling into the bed and allowing Sans to grab onto him. Papyrus situated the blanket so it covered them both. He waited for Sans to latch on and settle himself before wrapping his arm around him, holding him even closer.

“You okay? You need anything?” Sans shook his head. “Let me know, okay?” No response. “I love you, Sans.” Papyrus said softly, resting his forehead on the top of Sans' skull. Sans started to tremble and Papyrus first thought he was cold before he heard faint sniffling. “It's okay,” he soothed, letting Sans cry himself out once more. “I'm here. I'm so sorry.” He said, holding Sans tightly, curling his long body around him. “It'll never happen again. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again.” Papyrus promised, voice thick. “I love you so much, Sans.” Tears trickled down his face joining in with San's crying. “I'm so sorry Sans.” He cried the two clinging onto one another. “I'm so fucking sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> In which author takes out anger on skeletons. Should I mention I don't condom the actions of this fic? I don't condom the actions of this fic. It's fiction. Let me vent through hurting skeletons in peace.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
